A beautiful start?
by ilse23
Summary: A story about Callen and Anna set after 8x11. Callen and Anna are spending the holidays together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A Callen and Anna story. Set after 8x11 after Callen asked Anna over for Christmas dinner. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

 **I don't own NCISLA or any of the characters.**

* * *

"So, is this more exciting than, uh sitting at home cooking?" Callen asked Anna at the Christmas party.

"Mm. Experiencing the weather in LA is even better than watching it on my phone."

"Do you have holiday plans?"

"Does a Judge Judy marathon count?"

Callen wasn't sure about how to ask but he wanted Anna to come over for the holidays. "Well, look, I'm, uh, I'm thinking about maybe cooking a meal next week. If you're not busy…."

"Are you asking me to Christmas dinner?" Anna asked, wondering if Callen was really asking her to Christmas.

"This is the first year my father's gonna be in town, so I figured I should do something."

"Mm, I'll make Kholodets."

"Please don't," Callen laughed. "Not necessary."

"You have not lived until you've tried meat Jello."

"Oh boy," Callen spoke as he turned to walked away. "Two words you don't hear together often enough."

Callen and Anna walked into the bullpen. "So you'll come on Christmas Eve?"

"I would love to."

"Great, maybe we can ask Arkady too. You know, together with my father and your father and they know each other so, perhaps it'll be nice."

"It's Christmas so yeah sure."

"I'll see you on the twenty-forth then."

"Yeah see you then."

They enjoyed the rest of the party before going home. They were off from work until the New Year. Now that his father, Anna and Arkady were coming over for the holidays Callen figured he should maybe get some more furniture. He had a dining set with four chairs so that was good but in the living room he hardly had any furniture. With maybe a nice couch they could sit in the living room as well. Callen took some measurements and wrote them down. He would go to the store tomorrow. He had gotten a string of lights from Deeks so Callen went to hang it up outside. He hung it on the edge of the roof above the living room window, over the front door and down the pillar. Callen looked at it once he was done. He had to admit, it did look nice and festive. Maybe he should get some Christmas decorations for inside as well.

The next morning Callen went to Kmart to see if they had some nice furniture. Callen picked out an indigo colored three seater sofa with dark oak paws and a matching armchair. He also picked out an espresso colored coffee table and side table set and an extra side table. The paws were in sort of a x shape with a shelf on the floor to put stuff on. He bought an espresso colored TV corner stand with two open shelves on the sides and two glass doors in the middle. He also bought a fifty inch LED smart TV for on top and a Sony hifi audio system with Bluetooth. He also decided on buying some Christmas stuff. He had gotten a string of lights and he liked how they looked and since he would get people over he decided on buying some more decorations. He bought a twenty-four inch high artificial Christmas tree with warm white LED lights, a box with forty-one shatterproof Christmas balls in it in different sizes in blue, light blue and silver, a box with nine Christmas balls with four matte blue balls and five shiny blue balls, a box with sixteen blue, silver and white snowflakes, a set with five matryoshkas, a navy blue artificial wrath with blue lights, a blue tinsel garland, a candle garden plate with five blue glitter candle holders in different shapes and sizes, a six inch high blue ocean mist candle and a blue pillow with snowflakes on it and a snowman with Santa hat. For outside Callen bought a set of three presents frames, one green with a red ribbon, one red with silver ribbon and one silver with blue ribbon with lights on it.

There also was a Walmart close by so Callen went there too to see if they had some nice decorations as well. Perhaps he still missed something. Callen put the stuff he bought in the trunk. The furniture he could come pick up tomorrow.

He bought a net with hundred fifty Christmas light with multiple colors, a string with three-hundred blinking icicle lights, an artificial pine garland with lights, a twelve inch finial tree topper in aqua with blue decorations, a box with six blue disco balls, Santa matryoshkas, a blue with glitter snowflakes table runner, a set of three blue bottle brush artificial Christmas trees of five, seven and nine inches, a twenty-four inch snowman for outside with lights, an eight inch high and six inch wide clear glass cylinder floral vase, a six inch wide and four inch high clear glass vase and a thirteen inch wide mosaic mirror charger plate.

Callen paid for everything and went home. When everything was inside he started decorating the house. He put the Christmas tree together and he would put it on the side table he had bought. He put some different blue Christmas ornaments in the tree, the garland and the tree topper. The other decorations he put in the vases and some on the charger plate with the candle. He would place the charger plate on the coffee table. He put one of the vases on the dinner table on top of the table runner and the other on the dresser in the dining room. The candle garden plate Callen placed on the dresser in the dining room as well. The matryoshkas Callen placed on the fireplace mantle with the artificial pine garland with lights. The three bottle brush Christmas trees Callen would put on the other side table. Callen hung the wreath on the outside of the front door and went to decorate the outside. He hung the blinking icicle lights on the rest of the front of the house, put the snowman and presents in the yard and he put the net over the bushes that were in the front yard.

He really liked how it looked from the outside. It was nice and festive. He never cared much about Christmas but it did look kinda nice to see the house all decorated. Once he done he called Sam.

"Hey G," Sam answered the phone.

"Hey Sam, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, not really? Why? What's up?"

"Well I've bought some stuff for the house and I was wondering if you could maybe help we tomorrow with carrying it."

"Yeah sure. What did you buy? Did you finally buy some furniture?"

"Yeah I did. My dad is coming over for Christmas Eve so I figured I should at least have some furniture."

"That's nice. Yeah sure I'll help you."

"Great, I will come you up around 9am, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Sam."

The next morning Callen went to pick Sam up first before driving to the store. Callen and Sam loaded the stuff into the trailer and went back to Callen's place where they brought everything into the house. They put the couch immediately left of the front door with the two side tables next to it, one on either side, the TV table in the corner right of the fireplace, the coffee table in front of the couch and the arm chair next to the coffee table.

"Thanks Sam," Callen said once everything was in its place.

"No problem. The house looks really nice with all the decorations. Glad to see you're finally getting in the holiday spirit."

"I figured it was about time."

"You're damn right about that."

"Thanks for helping Sam and enjoy your holidays."

"You're welcome and you too. Hope everyone doesn't die on your Christmas cooking."

"Hey I can cook just fine, I just never do it."

"Yeah right."

"I can cook Sam, honestly."

"Yeah sure."

"Whatever, I'll see you in the new year."

"Yeah see you too."

They gave each other a bro hug before Sam left. Callen went to put the Christmas decorations in the right place. He put the decorated Christmas tree on the side table left of the fireplace and put the decorated charger plate on the coffee table. Next Callen went to hook up the TV and stereo set. He put the TV on top of the TV stand and the stereo set he put inside the cupboard. He had already arranged for the TV so after he had hooked up the TV he went to install it.

…

The day of Christmas Eve Callen went to the store to get the groceries he needed for dinner. He was going to make Russian steaks. He had written the ingredients he needed down on a piece of paper. He needed four entrecote steaks, two hundred grams of mushrooms, one red paprika, one hundred grams of butter, one medium sized union, one garlic, fifty grams of flour, paprika powder, seventy grams of tomato paste, four deciliter of bouillon, vodka, thyme, one deciliter cream and parsley. He picked some seasoned potatoes with it and some haricot verts and bacon. As dessert he was going to make Pavlova. Here for he needed six eggs, two hundred and fifty grams of sugar, vanilla essence, vinegar, corn flour, two hundred milliliters of whipped cream and some fruit for on top. Callen also bought some wine, sodas and small cookies.

It was pretty busy at the store so it took Callen a while. Once home he put everything away. Around 3pm the doorbell rang. Wondering who it already was Callen went to open the door.

"Hey Anna," Callen spoke surprised.

"Hey Grisha."

"You're here early." They had agreed to be there around 5pm.

"Yeah I figured I'd come early so I could help you in the kitchen."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary. Come on in. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you. Figured I'd wear something festive for Christmas."

Anna wore a wine-colored red dress with a layer of glittery lace with pattern over it. The shoulders, arms and a bit on the bottom were just lace. The dress came just above the knee. Anna finished the dress with a pair of skin colored tights and red pumps.

"You really didn't need to come here so early to help."

"We both know you're not the greatest cook."

"I can cook just fine, I just never feel like it when I come home from work."

"Yeah sure."

"Have you ever made Pavlova?"

"Yes."

"Great, you can help me with that."

"We better get started than cus it needs to be in the oven for about two hours."

"It's a good thing you came early then," Callen smiled at her.

Callen and Anna went to the kitchen and they grabbed the necessary stuff. Callen pre-heated the oven at three hundred degrees. Anna went to separate the eggs. They only needed the egg-whites. Callen had cleaned a mixing bowl and Anna put the egg-whites in it. Once the egg-whites were in Callen beat the egg-whites for about five to eight minutes until they were done. Callen kept on stirring as Anna added the sugar bit by bit. After that she added the vanilla essence and the vinegar as Callen kept on stirring. As last she added the corn flour and Callen stirred until it was one solid mass. Once it was done Callen put in on the baking paper he had already cut out and put it in the oven. He turned the oven down to two hundred and eighty degrees and put the timer on two hours.

"Doesn't look bad so far," Callen admitted.

"No, not bad at all. What about the rest of dinner?"

"It's not that complicated. I don't need to start it just yet."

"Well we have some time then."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get changed first. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'll wait till you get back."

"Alright, I won't be long, make yourself at home."

Callen went to take a quick shower and dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans with a light blue shirt and a dark blue jacket. When Callen walked back into the living room Anna was watching some TV. Anna looked up when she saw Callen standing there. He looked so very handsome standing there. She felt herself and Callen really growing together ever since they had shared that undercover kiss. She liked working with him, they made a good team. She liked working with NCIS. She and Callen were sorta alike. She could relate to him and they both had a Russian background. He was really nice and he had this mysterious personality about him and he was so gorgeous. Anna loved his blue eyes, they were so beautiful to stare into. Was she falling in love with Callen?

"You look very handsome," Anna spoke after a minute or so.

"Thank you. Do you want some wine?"

"Sure."

Callen poured them both a glass of red wine and returned to the couch.

"Have you heard anything more from the ATF?"

"No not really. Arkady is still being a speed bump."

"If you need someone to put in a good word for you just let me know."

"Thanks but I'm sure it'll be fine."

A little later Callen's dad showed up and shortly after that Arkady. They chatted a bit in the living room before Callen went into the kitchen to finish up dinner. A little later Anna joined him and they fixed dinner together. Callen made the meat and sauce and Anna made the potatoes and haricots verts.

Just past 6pm they sat down to eat. The dinner was really delicious, everyone was having a great time. It was nice to have his father there. This was a very nice Christmas. Callen had spent some Christmases with Sam and his family but it was nice to spend it with his own family.

It was just after 11pm when everyone left. Anna was the last one to leave.

"How about you come spend New Year's Eve with me?" Anna suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Great, I'll see you then. Thank you for dinner."

"Yeah see you then."

Callen cleaned up and went to turn down the lights for the night when he noticed a present lying with his Christmas tree with a note attached to it. Callen grabbed the note and read it.

'My son, I'm sorry for everything you went through. I really like to be part of your live again. Here's a little something to make up for the past years. Open it on Christmas morning.'

His dad had left him a Christmas present! He had a Christmas present from his father! He was curious to see what was in it but like the card said he would wait until tomorrow morning. He had gotten some Christmas present in his life but he couldn't remember getting any from his father. He couldn't remember if he ever had presents when he was young and he was still with Amy, his mother and his father. But now he had a real Christmas present from his father. This meant the world to Callen. He was glad that after all these years he had an opportunity to get to know his father. He had spent some time already with his father and slowly he was getting some answers about his past, his past with Amy and his parents.

Callen put the note back on the present and shut the lights off before going to the bedroom. Callen couldn't really sleep that night, not that he slept much anyway, he kept thinking about what was in the present. He managed to sleep a little when he woke up the next morning at 7am. In his comfy clothes he walked to the living room and grabbed the present from underneath the tree. He sat down on the couch and just stared at the present for a minute before finally opening it. He tore the paper off of the present and it revealed some kind of book and a picture frame on top of it. Callen picked up the picture frame. Inside was a picture of him, Amy, Clara and Nikita. It was a family picture they had taken when they were all still together. Callen was around three in the picture. Callen felt his eyes getting watery as he looked at the picture. It was the first family picture he had, he did have the video but his mother wasn't in that one. This was a truly beautiful picture. Callen would treasure it forever. Callen put the picture frame on the coffee table and looked at the book. Inside were pictures of him, from when he was a baby till the age of four. Next to the pictures was some handwritten text. Callen looked at a picture of him lying on his mother's chest. It looked like he was just born moments before. He read the text next to the picture.

'Our little baby boy is finally here. Grisha Alexandrovich Nikolaev Callen. Born March 11 1970, weighing 7.1 pounds and 19.5 inches tall.'

Callen felt the tears run over his cheeks but he didn't care right now. He finally had some real family pictures with his parents and sister. The next picture was his dad holding him and after that Amy holding him. He flipped through the pages. It was so nice to see pictures of him as a little boy and see him with his family. Callen wiped his eyes and face. He was so glad to have this book. This was really the best Christmas present ever!

…..

Today was New Year's Eve. Callen was going over to Anna's place tonight. He had really enjoyed spending Christmas with her and their fathers but he was looking forward to just spending New Year's Eve with her. He really liked Anna. She was a sweet woman and she understood him, his past. And he didn't have to lie to her about what he does for a living and she understands what the job is like. He enjoyed working with her at NCIS in Kensi's absence. Ever since they had shared that undercover kiss Callen was wondering about his feelings for her. Sure that kiss was undercover but he had felt something at that moment and by the look in Anna's eyes back then she did too. Lately he began to see her differently. He had spent quite some time with her outside of work and he liked it. Was he falling in love with Anna?

Around 8.30pm he showed up at Anna's place.

"Hey Grisha," Anna spoke as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Hey Anna."

Anna had made them some snacks and they enjoyed the evening on the couch in front of the TV just chatting. Just before midnight Anna went to heat up the sort of Russian fritters she had made as Callen got the champagne. He poured them both a glass of champagne. They both had a glass in their hand as they counted down with the clock on TV.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!" They both said.

"Happy New Year Anna."

"Happy New Year Grisha."

They clinked their glasses and drank a sip. They ate the fritters and watched the fireworks.

"Wow, did you see that one? That was beautiful," Anna remarked.

"Yeah they are some pretty fireworks."

They turned to each other and they both looked into each other's eyes, neither one of them moving. Anna was the first one to move after what seemed like an eternity. She moved closer to Callen. When Callen didn't back away Anna got closer until their lips were almost touching. She put her hand behind Callen's head and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply and she felt Callen kiss her back. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. They were so engrossed in the kiss that they almost didn't notice that they were moving towards the bedroom until they fell down on the bed. They momentarily stopped kissing each other and they looked into each other's eyes. They both had the same look in their eyes. They both wanted this right now. Maybe this was the start of something really beautiful. They both felt the sexual tension between them and their feelings were getting stronger and stronger.

After looking into each other's eyes for a while Callen moved his lips back down to Anna's and they proceeded in taking each other's clothes off. It felt so good. They both couldn't get enough of each other. There was no awkwardness whatsoever, just two people enjoying being together.

Callen had enjoyed having sex with Joelle but with Anna it was totally different. It felt better, way better. It felt so right. Anna left marks all over Callen's back but he didn't mind, he was having way too much fun. They were both so passionate. It was really intense and perfect. They had fun all over the bed. Exhausted they collapsed down next to each other around 3am.

"Wow," Anna uttered once she had regained some breath.

"Wow sums it up perfectly."

Anna gave Callen one more kiss before she snuggled against him. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

Callen was up early the next morning and he noticed he wasn't home. Then he remembered where he was and what had happened the night before. He looked next to him and saw Anna lying there, still naked after last night and so was he. He really did have sex with Anna last night. Had that been the right decision? He really liked Anna but was this the right moment for them? Callen quietly slipped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes before going home.

* * *

 **There will be a second chapter after this week's episode. I first wanna see how that Callanna moment turns out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke up a little later and she noticed Callen wasn't in the bed anymore. She wondered where he had gone off too. They did have sex last night, maybe that had spooked him somehow. Anna turned around and noticed a note lying on her nightstand. She reached for it and opened it.

'Hey Anna, sorry to disappear on you like this. I really had a good time last night but I had things to do today. I will call you later, Callen.'

At least he had left a note. She hoped she hadn't scared him off, that having sex was too soon for them. Perhaps it had been, but last night just felt so perfect. But maybe it would be better if they slowed things down.

By the evening Callen still hadn't called so Anna decided to go over to his place. She saw his car in the driveway and there was light on inside. She parked her car and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and waited for Callen to open it.

"Hey Anna," Callen reacted surprised when he opened the door.

"Hey Callen."

"Come on in." Anna stepped into the house. "Sorry I hadn't called yet, been busy today."

"It's okay. Listen about last night…"

"I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going."

"That's good cus I don't either."

"But…."

"I really enjoyed last night, it was really nice. But maybe we should take things slow. I just moved here and I'm starting a new job soon. I really like you and I like spending with you but maybe we should take things slow."

Callen looked at her as she spoke. He really did like spending time with her but maybe Anna was right, maybe they should take things slow. Maybe that would be best for them. Callen felt that Anna could maybe be the one for him so maybe it would be better to take things slow than to dive into it. But she did want to spend time with him so she wasn't breaking up with him.

"Sure that's fine. Yeah I think that would be better."

"Good, but last night was really amazing."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Yes it was."

Callen pulled Anna even closer and kissed her. Anna stayed the rest of the evening before going home.

…

It had been a week since New Year's Eve. Callen and Anna had seen each other once this week. Callen was working out in his living room in the morning when there was a knock on his door. He made his way over to the window and grabbed his SIG, which was lying on the coffee table. He carefully moved the blinds away to see who it was. He put his SIG back down when he saw it was Anna.

"Good morning," Anna spoke once Callen had opened the door.

"Morning," Callen replied and motioned for Anna to walk in.

"I got up early so I thought I'd bring you some breakfast."

"Wow, thank you."

Anna walked over to the dining table and put the bags of food down. "So I got bagels, but then I didn't know if you were gonna like bagels, but at that point I was already committed to this whole carb genre, so I got donuts and then…" Anna rambled and she looked at Callen who was standing behind her. "You know what? This is weird. Um, me barging in with all this food. Um, happy breakfast, I'm just gonna go," Anna spoke and she wanted to walk out but Callen stopped her.

"Stop, please. Let's eat," Callen spoke to her.

They looked at each other. It was a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm not usually like this," Anna told him. "I don't want to come off as…"

"The girl who only eats carbs?" Callen teased.

"I know that I was the one that said that I need some time. I just moved here, and I wanted to take things slow. But…"

"But?" Callen questioned, wondering where she was going with this.

"Am I just bugging you? God, I am that girl," Anna spoke as she looked away.

Callen pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, letting her know that it was okay that she came by with breakfast, that it was okay for her to be here. That he wanted her in his life, that he liked her. Anna wrapped her hands behind his head and kissed him back. She felt what Callen was trying to say with this kiss, that this all was okay and that he wanted her in his life. Anna wanted to be in his life too, she really liked him.

"I also got croissants," Anna spoke softly once they stopped kissing.

"Nice, let's go eat."

Callen and Anna sat at the table and enjoyed the breakfast together.

"Have you heard something more from ATF?" Callen asked.

"No, nothing. They are still investigating my background."

"Well if you need me to put in a good word for you, just let me know."

"Thanks, but it'll be fine I think."

"I've gotta get going," Callen spoke once they had finished breakfast.

"I'll maybe drop by later to work out."

"Sure that's fine."

Callen went to get dressed and gave Anna a kiss before he left for work.

..

They got a case at work and Callen and Sam went out to check the crime scene. When Sam pulled up the office again he noticed that Anna's car was in his spot in front of the door. So he had to park in the parking lot, which he wasn't happy about.

"Yep! It's nice coming in from this side of the building. Variety's the spice of life," Callen joked.

"You told Anna it was okay to park in my spot, didn't you?"

"I did not."

"But you didn't tell her it was not okay to park in my spot."

"I did not."

"Hey," Nell spoke as she walked into the armory. "We have a new lead on the shooting. Anna's waiting up in OPS." Callen and Sam moved to go upstairs. "Actually, it's just Callen. Sam, Hetty has something else for you."

Callen walked upstairs as Sam stayed with Nell in the armory. After her and Anna had gotten the update they went out.

"I get why Eric lost the drive-by car down here," Anna spoke as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, lots of warehouses and garages to ditch it in."

"Yeah. Hey, this weekend, how about…."

"How about what?" Callen interrupted her.

"No, you know what, never mind."

"No, now you got to tell me."

"No. Uh-huh. I'll just go another time."

"What's up?" Callen wondered.

"Nothing." They stopped walking and turned to each other. "Look, I-I just realized that this is totally not your kind of thing," Anna spoke, referring to his lone wolf lifestyle. "And we are definitely not at a point of our relationship where we feel bound to do a bunch of stuff we really don't want to do just because we feel obligated, which—side note—I'm really not good at doing, so…" Anna walked away.

"Maybe I'll surprise you. Look, where do you want to go?" Callen walked after Anna once she had stopped again.

"Carlsbad."

"Carlsbad? Like near San Diego, Carlsbad?" Callen questioned, wondering what Anna wanted to go do in Carlsbad.

"Yes. And I told you…"

"What is…? What is in Carlsbad."

"Really? Like Carlsbad itself is not a deal breaker? You do know, it's like two hours way."

"Look, if you want to go to Carlsbad this weekend, let's go."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Okay."

"Now will you tell me what's in Carlsbad."

"Legoland," Anna spoke as she walked away. "And an outlet mall."

"Legoland?" Callen spoke with a questioned look on his face as he walked after Anna. Why wanted Anna to go to Legoland?

After work that day Callen and Anna booked a hotel for this weekend and tickets for Legoland.

…

That Friday after work Anna came to Callen's place. They loaded their bags into Callen's car and Callen pulled out of the driveway. Callen drove down via the San Diego Freeway. He stayed on the 405 towards San Diego until they came at the intersection with the 5, this was still however the San Diego Freeway. Callen got on the 5 and followed it until they came at the exit for Cannon Road. Callen took the exit and down the ramp he made a left onto Cannon Road. Callen took a right onto Legoland Drive and right and the roundabout onto Armanda Drive. A little down the road he took a right towards the Grand Pacific Palisades Resort & Hotel. Callen pulled into the parking lot and went to find a spot. Once they had found a spot they got out of the car and grabbed their bags before walking to the hotel.

"Good evening, welcome to the Grand Pacific Palisades Resort & Hotel. How can I help you?" A friendly woman greeted them as they walked up to the desk.

"Good evening," Callen spoke. "We have a reservation here under Walinsky."

The woman typed in some things on her keyboard. "Ah yes, in a deluxe king room."

"Yes that's right."

The woman went to grab some stuff. "Here is your room key, room three-five-four, it's on the third floor. There's a folder in your room with information about the hotel, Legoland and the rest of the things that can be done around here."

"Alright thank you."

"Is it possible we can get something to eat?" Anna asked.

"Yes our restaurant is open until 11pm."

"Alright thank you."

"Please enjoy your stay here and if there's anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Callen took the key and they went up to the third floor with the elevator. They came into the room, into a small hallway. Immediately to the right was the bathroom. The bathroom had yellow tiles on the floor and in the shower. The rest of the walls were painted yellow. Straight ahead from the door was a wooden vanity with open shelves and a black countertop. Above the countertop was a wooden edge mirror. Left of the vanity was a toilet and across from the toilet was a tub and shower in one. Further into the room there was a build-in closet on the left side. On the right side behind the bathroom was a small kitchenette with mini fridge, microwave and coffee maker. Further into the room on the right was a king sized bed with two nightstands with a table lamp on top. Across from the bed was a wooden dresser with black countertop. On top of the dresser stood a flat screen TV. Near the window was a small desk. A sliding door led the way to a balcony with two chairs and a small table. They had a beautiful view from their balcony.

They put their stuff away and went down to get some dinner. They went to Karl Strauss brewing company, it was at the hotel. They both had a burger to eat before going back up to their room. They already changed into their pajamas and got in bed to watch some TV.

"Why did you want to go to Legoland?" Callen asked.

"Why not? It's fun. And it's really amazing to see what they can build with legos."

"I just don't really see the appeal in it. It's more for kids."

"Some adult play with legos too. I'm sure you will love it tomorrow."

"We'll see. But it's nice to just get away for a while. We don't get to do that too often with our line of work."

"No we don't."

They watched a bit more TV before going to sleep.

When Callen woke up the next morning he noticed that Anna had moved over in her sleep and was asleep on his chest and his arm was around her. Callen actually liked this, it felt nice. He decided to stay in bed so he wouldn't wake Anna.

Just after 8am the alarm went off causing Anna to wake up as well.

"Good morning," Callen spoke.

"Good morning," Anna replied as she stretched herself.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine, you?"

"Yeah, I managed to get a few hours of sleep."

Anna went to go get a shower and after that Callen. Once they were both dressed they went downstairs to get some breakfast. After breakfast they took the shuttle to Legoland.

After passing through the gate they went left towards explorer island. Some things they came by were for kids so they didn't go in everything. They did go in the Fairy tale brook. It was a boat ride. They went past some beautiful fairy tales, all made of Legos.

"That is pretty good actually," Callen spoke after they exited the ride. "Can't believe they made all of that out of Legos. Imagine how long that would've taken."

"Yeah it's amazing what they can build."

They went on to Heartlake city. In the middle was a beautiful heart shaped fountain. Callen took a picture of Anna in front of the fountain.

"Shall I take a picture of the both of you?" An employee asked.

"Yeah sure."

Callen showed her how the camera worked and went to stand next to Anna

"Thank you," Anna told her once the picture was taken.

They walked on to Fun town. They took the Lego factory tour. It was amazing to see how the Lego bricks were created. Everything around the park looked really nice with all the Legos. They went on to Pirate shores. They went in Captain Cranky's challenge, which was a rocking boat. They also went in Pirate Reef, which was a water rollercoaster. They both got a little wet in the ride. After the ride they went to get some lunch at the Garden restaurant.

After about an hour they continued again and went to Castle hill. They took a walk down the Enchanted path which had Lego build animals along the path. At Builders' guild they made something themselves out of Lego. They had some examples. Anna choose a small penguin and Callen made a little pirate boat. They also went aboard the Dragon coaster and the Knights' tournament.

They went on to Land of Adventure. They went in Lost Kingdom Adventure. With laser blasters they had to shoot targets. With their gun skills it wasn't hard.

"Come on, let's go down there," Anna spoke as she pointed at the Dune raiders.

"A slide? Really?"

"Come on, it's fun."

With a bag in hand they went up the stairs. Callen didn't really know what to do with the bag so he watched the others on the slide. He put the bag down on top of the slide and got in.

"Race you," Anna said. "On three, one, two, three."

On three they pushed off and went down. Anna was down faster than Callen. They turned in their bags and went on to Imagination zone. They went in the Technic coaster, Bionicle blaster ride, the 4D show and Hero factory.

As last they went to Ninjago world. They went in Jay's lightning drill. They had to act fast and hit the marks. With their agent skills it was pretty easy. It was almost like the punching machine in the gym. They also went in Ninjago the ride. They went to the big shop and bought some souvenirs. They exited Legoland and went to Sealife. It was a beautiful build aquarium with all kind of animals. They took the shuttle back to their hotel after visiting the aquarium. After putting their stuff in their room they walked to the Burger lounge, which was just on the other side of the hotel, for dinner. They both had a burger with some French fries.

"So how did you like Legoland?" Anna asked.

"It was actually pretty nice. It's amazing to see how they made all of that out of Legos and in Lego style. It's really nice."

"See, I told you you would love it."

"Yeah it was nice."

After dinner they walked back to their hotel and went up to their room. They watch some TV before going to sleep. The next morning after breakfast they checked out of the hotel and put their stuff in the car. They drove towards the outlet mall, which was on the backside of the hotel. After parking the car they cruised through the shops. Anna bought a few things, well more than a few things. They were both full with bags when they left the mall. They put everything in the car and Callen drove them back to LA.

Once they were back inside the house Anna pulled Callen to her and kissed him.

"Thank you for coming with me this weekend. I really had a good time."

"Yeah I did too. It was actually kinda nice to just get out for a weekend. Maybe we can do this more often."

"I'd like that," Anna replied with a smile.

"Shall we order some pizza?"

"Sure sounds good."

Once the pizzas were there they sat on the couch and enjoyed the pizza.

"I should be getting home," Anna spoke just past 11pm.

"Why don't you stay here, it's kinda late already."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. We just spend the weekend together, why not one more night."

"Alright then."

They cleaned up and locked up and went to bed. Once they were in the bed Callen pulled Anna to him and kissed her. He had really liked this weekend, it was very nice to get away. Especially with Anna. In Anna he saw someone he could perhaps have a real relationship with, one that would last. She knew about him, who he really was and what he did. And she knew what the job was like and she understood the sacrifices they sometimes had to make and the hours they sometimes made. It was nice to have someone who knew what it was like.

Anna really had liked the weekend with Callen. It was nice to just spend some time with him and to get away. She was glad he was in her life and that he wanted to be in her life. Maybe this could turn into something really beautiful. The way Callen was kissing her she felt that he was thinking the same thing, that he really wanted to try to make something good out of this. And he was such a good kisser.

Before they knew it they started taking each other's pajamas off and they had some fun in the bedroom before going to sleep. Callen lay awake for a while with Anna in his arms. He felt happier now then he had in a while. The weekend was just perfect and he now had someone in his life who he could see a future with.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for readaing and reviewing. Hope you liked it**


End file.
